Let Me
by Day.By.Random.Day
Summary: This one-shot was inspired by another one of sexlock's pieces  It can be read as a sequel to "Rude Boy"  or alone.  Please give reviews. John/sherlock Johnlock Characters belong to BBC's Sherlock


"Leave me alone Sherlock."

The burning anger and aggravation in that one statement left Sherlock feeling as though he had been punched in the gut. How had a morning that had started out so sweet turned into something so utterly chaotic and unreasonable?

John and Sherlock stood in the doorway to the living room, the rage and tension providing a palpable distance in between them. John looked as though he was ready to flee to his room at any moment, the speed of his heartbeat and the sweat breaking on his brow as evidence, but all of his military training held him there; taking the problem head on and reckless. When had John become so predictable?

"I expected more out of you, John." Sherlock held out his hand to stop the response forming on John's lips. "I though you were interesting, different from most people. But I can see now I was wrong. You're ordinary like the rest. Ordinary and boring."

This time it was John's turn to look hurt. His mouth opened and closed a couple times as he grappled for a response. Sherlock stepped forward, heading towards his room, and brushed past John who stopped Sherlock with a hand on his arm.

"Sherlock...," he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Sherlock, I'm confused...I've never... this morning I wasn't even awake..." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John's excuse. Seeing this John's expression hardened. In a firmer voice he said, "Sherlock, I'm sorry, but I am confused and I don't now what I want right now."

Suddenly Sherlock was in his personal space, but instead of anger there was a look of almost desperateness on his face.

"Then let me show you, John."

"Sherlo-"

"Let me show you." And without warning Sherlock's warm lips were suddenly on his, moving against his, and John felt his resolve melt away as he reacted to the kiss, pulling Sherlock closer. Sherlock's hands came up to cup his face as he softly brushed his lips against John's. Then John felt Sherlock's tongue dancing across his lips and he complied, opening his mouth and letting Sherlock devour him. He ran his tongue against John's and tugged gently on his bottom lips.

"The bedroom, John," Sherlock breathed into John's face, overwhelming John with his scent. They stumbled together towards Sherlock's room in an attempt to not break the second heavy kiss Sherlock had initiated. They broke apart as John's legs hit the edge of the bed and he looked up at Sherlock, eyes big, round, and scared. "Sherlock, I'm serious, I've never done this before..." Sherlock only smiled gently at him, letting his hand outline the shape of John's lips. For some reason he had quickly become infatuated with them.

"Let me lead," Sherlock whispered as he pushed John onto the bed and straddled him. Yet again him and John met in a deep kiss, tongues wrapping around each other until Sherlock bit John's tongue and sucked on it, making John let out a soft whimper. He felt overwhelmed as Sherlock began to kiss slowly down his neck and he could feel the detective's hard-on pressed against his belly. He could also feel his own need throbbing against the confines of his trousers.

Sherlock suddenly stopped his trail of hot kisses down John's neck and removed himself from John's lap, who whimpered again at the loss of warmth. Sherlock only shushed him with a shake of his head and put his hands on John's hips, urging him to move father up on the bed. Sherlocks hands traveled down his leg as he did so, lingering over the one which caused his limp (although it hadn't for a month or so.)

"How is this leg?" Sherlock asked gently as he lifted it in his hand.

"F-f-fine," John stuttered as Sherlock's other hand fiddled with the clasp to his trousers. Hearing his fault Sherlock looked up at John, his silver eyes shining in the dim light of the room. "You should stretch it more often," he said softly. Then Sherlock was moving forward, his hand still holding John's leg, pulling it forward and stretching the sore hamstrings, while at the same time opening up John's legs for better access as his hands slipped into John's jeans, lightly groping him through his pants.

John only let out a soft moan and stared up at Sherlock with a mix of lust and fear. Sherlock neared his face, looking for a moment and then kissing John lightly on the cheek.

"Trust me."

He took John's mouth in his and John grabbed a handful of Sherlocks raven locks, trusting this beautiful man to take care of him


End file.
